minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Shneer
(NOTE: It's not my creepypasta but a reupload from some person on PlanetMinecraft, thanks for understanding) I still remember the first day i got minecraft my friends encouraged me to get the game so i saved up all the cash i could from the job i had when i first got it my friends gave me a link to there server so i decided to play with them it was really boring so we decided to get some plugins to spice it up we got worldedit,discosheep,disguise,headplus, block hats and ShNeEr. we were having fun Messing around wearing Notchs head and tnt block's then we started messing around with world edit and disco sheep after about 1 hour my friend RandomLightning realized we stillhaven'ttried shneer plugin yet. so my other friend DiscoCreeper11 read the readme file and the only command for Shneer was /shneer/portal/build so DiscoCreeper typed it in for a second it lagged then the trees all around us turned upside down then everything went back to normal expect for the portal in front of us RandomLightning went in first we wanted to go to but the portal just looked so out of place it was made out of diamonds and glass blocks for about 10 minutes randomlightnings skype went blank then a shear came out of the portal along with a book and quill that read "Shneer emoc ni ot eht latrop" and translated means come in to the portal so SillyDispenser511 went in after about 5 minutes later another shear came out but there was no book and quil so me and discocreeper we're the only ones left discocreeper volunteered to go in but i said "Dude i don't know it seems weird that random and silly would randomly leave the skype" disco replied "i have to find out whats in that portal" and in went disco for about 10 minutes everything was silent then i heard a weird noise it was like OsssO i got really uneasy and decided to go into the portal what i found next was so horrifying so disturbing i cant even explain it when i arrived i saw random,disco and sillys skins cut off and hanging on a tree they were all flat and dripping pixel blood i found some skeletons next to the tree and a sign that said "Shneer" i was terrified so i immediately disconnected the next day i walked over to there houses first randoms when i knocked on the door the police opened it and asked why i was there so i said im here to see my friend and the police told me there was a terrible accident and my friend had to be rushed to the hospital i went to disco's home and saw on the door a note pasted Shneer i ran away as quick as my feet would take me i then went to silly's house i knocked on the door and to my surprise it opened then silly's dead body rolled down the stairs with all his skin cut off at that moment a strange person ran down the stairs screaming "SHNEER SHneeR" and holding shears i ran so fast but i fell over a rock and became unconscious i woke up in the hospital and both my legs were skinned off i had to go into surgery but when i awoke after surgey standing at my bed was the Person who was holding the shears and for a second as he cut my throat i could make out one last phrase "Shneer" Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Cliche Category:Short Pastas Category:Real Life Category:PC Minecraft